


"Drunk"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Song fic, fake!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because I can't get drunk, doesn't mean I can't try," Derek insists, yanking the bottle back from Stiles to take a long swig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Drunk"

"Just because I can't get drunk, doesn't mean I can't try," Derek insists, yanking the bottle back from Stiles to take a long swig.

"Derek, this is ridiculous. What is wrong with you?" Stiles exclaims, waving his hands at Derek in frustration.

"A fake Derek was walking around for weeks and no one noticed," Derek replies, pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

Stiles reaches out and grabs the shot, downing it before Derek can protest.

"You realize that you can get drunk, right?" Derek asks him with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Stiles replies, ignoring his comment.

"You thought it was me. My whole fucked up 'pack' thought that was me and I was left in a tomb in Mexico by the only woman I ever thought I loved," Derek rants before downing a shot of whiskey.

"Wait, what?" Stiles reaches out and grabs Derek's arm. "What?!"

Derek shoves his hand away, turning away from him, taking another swig from the bottle, forgoing a glass.

"Kate? You-Kate?" Stiles says, trying to process what Derek has just told him.

Derek turns and glares at him. "She taught me there's no such thing as love, okay? She made me think I was in love with her and then used the information that I didn't know I was feeding her to burn my family alive. My family is dead and it's completely my fault, alright?" He takes another drink of the alcohol, frowning at its lack of effect on him. "What's it like to be drunk?"

"Derek, Kate's a psychopath. None of what happened is your fault," Stiles tells him, ignoring his question. "Is this why you're so fucked up? Oh my god," Stiles exclaims, pulling the bottle from Derek's hand to pour himself another shot. "This explains so much. Derek, oh my god."

"I'm glad you're so thrilled with my story of betraying my family," Derek mutters towards him, yanking the bottle away from him. Stiles downs the shot, cringing slightly at the burn.

"No, Derek, this was not your fault."

"I just want to get drunk," Derek mutters, glaring at the bottle in his hand.

"I can get drunk for us," Stiles offers. "Wait, no, Derek, you don't need to get drunk."

"What's it like to be loved?" Derek asks, all sincerity out of nowhere.

"You've been loved, Derek, people love you."

"No, people use me," Derek replies with a growl. "People use me for whatever they need: information, strength, whatever. Then they reveal their true colors."

"Well, fuck them. You deserve better."

"No, I don't. I killed my family. I'm the reason they're dead. And I can't even get drunk to forget about it. I can't even get drunk to make myself feel better."

"I'm calling Deaton."

"What? No, we don't need Deaton. Deaton can't do anything about this," Derek insists.

"No, Deaton probably knows how to get a werewolf drunk. And we are getting you drunk tonight, alright?" Stiles tells him.

Derek gives him a confused look.

"If it takes you getting drunk to release all these stupid feelings that you never talk about, then we're getting you drunk tonight. Because this is stupid, Derek, this is not your fault. Just like Erica is not your fault and Boyd is not your fault, alright? It's. Not. Your. Fault."

Derek stares at the floor, refusing to look at Stiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a song fic every day until I've gotten through all of Ed's first album. I've written the next one already for "U.N.I." and it will be posted tomorrow, it's an angsty 1D fic about Zayn.  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
